The Second System
This is some basic information on the Second System. The Second System is the starting solar system in DAW for the first thread or so. It consists of several planets. All are rocky and around earth sized. Yellowstone.jpg|Yellowstone viewed from Orbit Thoone.jpg|Thoone seen from orbit Antiga.jpg|Antiga Besadal.jpg|Besadal close up of thoone.jpg|Close up of thoone, Fira Prime.jpg|Fira Prime Kholodyni.jpg|Kholodyni Morte.jpg|Morte New Haven.jpg|A look at the surface of new haven New Haven1.jpg|Another look at the surface of new haven new haven map.png|Map of New Haven surface of yellowstone.jpg|Surface of Yellowstone Sahara.jpg|Sahara Yellowstone Atmosphere: Highly toxic Resources: masses of minerals Climate: acid rain % of surface covered by water: 60% Wildlife: mutated animals Dangers: toxic atmosphere, radiation, mutated animals, acidic rain Can you start on it: No. Satellites: 2 small lifeless moons Inhabitants: none. No one is crazy enough to go there. Besadal Atmosphere: breathable Resources: fish, masses of hydrocarbons, Climate: warm and humid % of surface covered by water: 95% Wildlife: birds and fish. Dangers: drowning Can you start on it: yes Satellites: none Inhabitants: A small human presence, as well as a significant denizen presence and an illuminated outpost Antiga Atmosphere: breathable Resources: small quantities of everything, masses of wood-pretty much a global forest. Climate: Bit colder than that of Earth. % of surface covered by water: 70% Wildlife: similar to earth Dangers: the UTF have a significant presence here. Can you start on it: You could, but expect to either obey the UTF or die. Satellites: 1 moon (earth moon sized) Inhabitants: U*F Morte Atmosphere: None Resources: None Climate: None % of surface covered by water: 0 Wildlife: ? Dangers:? Can you start on it: No Satellites: Rings that rival Saturn’s Inhabitants: ? Fira Prime Atmosphere: Extremely high concentrations of sulphur and carbon dioxide Resources: geothermal, hydrocarbons and minerals Climate: extremely warm % of surface covered by lava: 60% Wildlife: a few basic lifeforms Dangers: Lava, toxic atmosphere, earthquakes, volcanoes Can you start on it: no Satellites: A small volcanic moon similar to Io Inhabitants: A small human presence New haven Atmosphere: Breathable Resources: plentiful Climate: earth like, varied. % of surface covered by water: 72% Wildlife: Large amounts of carbon-based lifeforms Dangers: none Can you start on it: yes, it’s encouraged. Satellites: One moon (Earth moon sized) Inhabitants: Human Sahara Atmosphere: Breathable Resources: lots of hydrocarbons and a few minerals Climate: hot and dry % of surface covered by water: 5% Wildlife: sand worms, reptiles, a few mammals and birds Dangers: heatstroke, the illuminated (main base of operations) Can you start on it: yes Satellites: 2 captured asteroids Inhabitants: Humans and illuminated Thoone Atmosphere: breathable Resources: none really Climate: Extremely high winds, wind speed never drops past 100mph % of surface covered by water: 45% Wildlife: nothing Dangers: extremely high winds Can you start on it: No Satellites: none Inhabitants: no Kholodyni Atmosphere: breathable Resources: hydrocarbons, Climate: extremely cold and dry % of surface covered by water: 100% (ice) Wildlife: Think Hoth Dangers: see Hoth Can you start on it: yes Satellites: 3 tiny icy lumps Inhabitants: Sentient penguins and a few humans Category:DAW Category:Solar Systems Category:Backstory